Several series of experiments are planned continuing work on the two neural peptides, substance P and neurotensin, first isolated in this laboratory. The differential distribution of these peptides in the central nervous system and other body tissues will be mapped by radioimmunoassay. The effect of discrete cuts and lesions within the CNS on the concentration of these peptides in the CNS and spinal cord will be examined. Effort will be made to chemically characterize, and if possible, to isolate the immunoreactive neurotensin found in extracts of bovine small intestinal tissue, human synovial tissue and fluid taken from patients with diverse arthropathies, and from rabbit polymorphonuclear leucocytes obtained by induction of sterile peritonitis. It is planned to continue to generate antisera to substance P and neurotensin in the hope of finding neutralizing antibody in order to facilitate work on the physiological role(s) of these peptides. Studies on the biosynthesis of these peptides also will be continued. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Carraway, R.E. and Leeman, S.E.: The Amino Acid Sequence of a Hypothalamic Peptide, Neurotensin. J. Biol. Chem. 250:1907-1911, 1975. Carraway, R.E. and Leeman, S.E.: The Synthesis of Neurotensin; Confirmation of its Primary Structure. J. Biol. Chem. 250:1912-1918, 1975.